


Broken Sabertooth

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sting and Rogue are banished from Sabertooth with nowhere to go, they are found by Natsu, who's mated to Gajeel. Bringing these boy in from the cold comes as quite the surprise let alone them naked. Still a warm bed is more than they find here as Makarov happily welcomes them into Fairy Tail. Natsu/Gajeel/Sting/Rogue
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Gajeel Redfox, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Broken Sabertooth

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Broken Sabertooth

Sting and Rogue are banished from Sabertooth with nowhere to go, they are found by Natsu, who's mated to Gajeel. Bringing these boy in from the cold comes as quite the surprise let alone them naked. Still a warm bed is more than they find here as Makarov happily welcomes them into Fairy Tail. Natsu/Gajeel/Sting/Rogue

Chapter 1 Something Special

Natsu and Gajeel were up against Sting and Rogue in the battle round of the grand magic games. It was, or so it seemed, to be a tough fight.

Sting and Rogue were in perfect sync, using all of their power and skill to smack around Natsu and Gajeel, their teamwork on the other hand was a little lacking. Despite their feelings for each other on the battle field they had a bit of rocky relationship. Not that this didn't make things more interesting.

The dragon slayers of Sabertooth, thought they had won with their last combo attack, but the two dragon slayers got back up. “No way...”

“How can they still be standing?” the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail smirked.

Fire and Iron rained down upon them, and the crowd was shocked seeing Fairy Tail trounce Sabertooth. They couldn't believe it, Sting and Rogue were seen as the strongest wizards around and here they were being pushed back. Those who knew of Fairy Tail before the 7 year fall only smirked.

The difference in power was clear. “Hey Gajeel, leave this guys to me.”

“What?! Why should I?” he growled, glaring at Natsu.

Sting and Rogue couldn't believe what they were hearing. “Let me take these guys.”

“No way I'll crush them.” Gajeel snapped.

A warm hand came down on Gajeel's abs, it rolled up to his chest; Gajeel twitched. “Please Gajeel,” the iron dragon slayer shuddered.

'Damn he's using his sexy voice.' he grit his teeth. Natsu's warmth sank into him.

“Let me take these guys” he whispered into the raven's ear. “If you let me, I'll do that thing you like.”

Gajeel blushed, blooding shooting straight to his groin making his cock swell. He swallowed, licking his suddenly dry lips. “You mean it?” Natsu nodded, and Gajeel growled. “You better not be lying.”

“Never, not to you.” his warm tone sent a shudder racing down his form.

“Fine. You better not screw this up.”

“Oh I won't,” he kicked Gajeel into a rail car. “But I know you Gajeel, you'll jump in, so sit back and wait.” he pushed the car and Gajeel cursed.

“DAMN IT NATSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” he got rolled away, the movement making him sick. 'Damn him, he's gonna pay me double for this.'

-x-

Natsu had this, he took on Sting and Rogue all on his own, and he crushed them. Giving Fairy Tail the lead in points. Little did he know that this victory would lead to great changes to both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

-x-

After meeting with a dragon spirit thanks to Wendy the teams got to rest and relax and Natsu had to pay up. Gajeel basked in all his naked glory, arms behind his head. From his bare well kept feet, up his muscled legs he had 3 metal piercings in each of his legs for a total of 6, his heavy balls rested against the bed he laid on, he had 2 metal piercings in his sac, his soft 9 inch cock laid across his pubes and abs. He had a thick nest of manly hair crowning his crotch, further up he had rock hard abs to his fine pectorals, his perky nipples were pierced with metal rings, his pits were smooth and venturing further to his strong arms, similar metal piercings in his arms that he had in his legs, sack, and face. “Come on Salamander don't keep me waiting.”

“Keep your pants on Gajeel, oh wait too late.” he laughed. Natsu stepped out and Gajeel's cock swelled at the sight of him. He grinned hard, eyes roaming Natsu in all his sexyness.

Like him Natsu had big well kept feet, strong legs, his balls practically even bigger than Gajeels'. Natsu's dick couldn't be seen because he was holding phallic guitar, more on the guitar in a sec. The fire dragon slayer's thick tool was 11 inches long. His pink hair was natural, he had a thick nest of manly hair, and a treasure path up to his navel. His abs were rocking six pack, he had strong pecs and perky nipples, he had hairy pits, and strong arms.

“Let's see if I remember how this thing works.” the guitar was a special lacrima that Gajeel gave him. Natsu didn't know how it really worked, only Gajeel knew the true secret of it.

“The first cord,” he plucked the first cord, there were only four strings on this guitar. Upon the pluck, fire notes appeared and bounced towards Gajeel.

There were at least fifteen notes, they began bouncing on Gajeel's skin and the iron dragon slayer moaned. The first chord created notes, normally they were just notes made from magic energy but in certain hands they gained unique effects. For Natsu it was fire.

As the notes bounced on him, some bouncing on the tops of his feet, bouncing along his legs, bounding on his balls and cock, bouncing on his 6 pack and pecs, and along his arms. Each bounce caused ripples of heat to rush across his body, and when the ripples touched each other the sensation became electrifying. Gajeel howled, bucking off the bed as the fifteen notes had his body writhing in heated bliss.

All too soon as they came the notes eventually vanished. Gajeel lay there panting, his body glistening in sweat. Natsu didn't know how so many were made but Gajeel did. The guitar lacrima didn't just take the users magic into account, it also registered how much they loved someone, the more notes the more love the person felt.

When Gajeel bought the thing he heard the max cap was 10, so seeing all those notes made his heart flutter. His previous partners could only spark up 3-5.

“Now the second cord?” he plucked the second cord, and fire hands appeared. Gajeel knew what was coming, and his grin grew wider.

Fire hands began to attack his body, 2 attacked his feet, tickling the soles and making Gajeel moan and shake with laughter. 4 attacked his legs, massaging his them and caressing his piercings. 2 attacked his crotch, one fondling his balls while the other stroked his cock, a hot finger rubbing the tip when it reached high enough. 2 played with his chest, tugging on his nipple rings, making his perky buds twitch and tingle. “Ohh fuck!” 2 tickled his pits, tickling the smooth skin. It was Natsu's fire that had him all smooth here, those fire hands burned off the hair and made them all sensitive. So as those hot fingers tickled his pits and Gajeel writhed at the stimulus. The last 3 were all over him feeling up his muscles, and massaging him in places, one of those three caressed his cheek, the thumb running over his piercings. “Oh god!” his tongue hung out of his mouth the fire hand caught his tongue and caressed it. The hands were all like Natsu's and shared his knowledge, they knew where to touch him, how to touch him, what drove him mad and what made him wet.

Once again the hands vanished leaving him panting, his cock oozing pre all over his rod, a trickle of drool running down his chin. Gajeel was feeling super relaxed his hips had even raised up exposing his ass and tight pucker.

“Now the third cord.” he struck the cord, and Gajeel had to bite his lip to keep himself from cumming. The third cord was tongues!

Hot fire tongues attacked Gajeel's body. His toes curled as his feet were licked, and those fire muscles were quite adventurous. His heel, sole, pads and toes were licked. It felt so good, even better when the tongue teasing his left foot wiggled between his toes.

He tongues wiggling along his legs, licking him all over. With his ass exposed the tongues had a new place to explore, one flicking along his crack, teasing his tight pucker, another teased his taint licking it while juggling his balls, with another licking his dick like it's own personal Popsicle. His pre licked away when it lapped at his cock head.

That wasn't all, a fire tongue was currently mapping out his abs, while two others licked up his sides. The one mapping rewarded itself by lapping at Gajeel's navel for a bit before continuing on it's path. One attacked his nipples switching between the two, but each lick made the sensitive buds tremble in delight.

His pits were licked by the fire tongues, making Gajeel moan and pant in heated need. Another tongue licked his neck, while another flicked over his ear. The last one played with Gajeel's tongue, it was hot watching Gajeel tongue wrestle with no obstruction.

He whined at the loss when they all vanished. His wet hole was twitching, he knew what was to come next and his body was waiting for it.

“And the fourth cord.” he struck the fourth cord and a massive burst of sound and heat hit Gajeel.

“Fuck!” the heat washed over his body, his whole body tingling from the heat and vibrations. His hole was forced open, and he was left wide and gaping, the heat and sound waves vibrating through his channel and hitting his prostate.

Gajeel came, hot thick semen firing and splattering across his face, chest and abs, painting him white. Once his spasming dick came down the rest of his seed spilled over and coated his crotch.

“Wow this thing is awesome, ready for the real fun Gajeel?”

'Oh fuck the hell yes!' he nodded.

So it began, Natsu began to play the guitar, strumming the first three cords over and over. They didn't conjured more, but strumming them again and again kept them around.

The tongues licked away his semen, leaving him nice and clean. The fire things went to town, Gajeel's feet had their soles licked and tickled, by the fire tongues and hands. Fire notes bouncing on the tops of his feet.

Hands and Tongues caressed his legs, not giving him a second without pleasure. The notes bouncing along his legs. A fire hand fingered his hole with two fingers keeping him spread wide, a fire tongue wiggling into his ass.

A hand massaged his left nut, a fire tongue licking the right and another his taint. Another hand stroked his cock while a tongue guided the upper half, licking and swirling round and round.

Fire note bounced in his pubes, radiating heat through his crotch. His abs were rubbed and licked, with a fire note bouncing on his navel. His left nipple was tugged on and flicked, while his right was licked. His right pit was tickled by a fire hand, and his left was licked. Hands massaged his shoulders, and tongues caressed his neck.

He had 3 notes bouncing around on his chest, and a few others bounced along his arms and hands. His ears were licked, and he made out with a fire tongue.

Natsu was going to town, playing the guitar like a pro. He gyrated his hips as he worked the three cords, only hitting the fourth cord every 30 minutes. The light generated cast a shadow on the blinds, anyone peering through would see Natsu's outline stroking what appeared to be the longest shaft ever.

Really his own cock was bigger and thicker.

Gajeel came, the stimulus making a never ending stream of cum erupt from his penis as orgasm after orgasm hit his body. The raven was in tears, his eyes rolled up in orgasmic bliss.

His semen was licked away, no matter how much semen he spilled it was licked away or dissolved by the heat blast.

All Gajeel could manage was a few lustful whimpers. He was high on pleasure, brain completely shut down, he was fucked stupid and he hadn't even been fucked yet.

Finally Natsu stopped when Gajeel went limp. His body twitching, his hole left gaping and wet. Natsu sighed and set the guitar down, his hard dick snapping up. “Ready for bed?”

Gajeel rolled over and stuck his ass up, his limp dick trickling cum into a puddle. “Don't be...stupid...fuck...me...baka!”

Natsu smirked. “Of course.” he ran his dick under the stream and got himself wet. His penis was slicked up and he lined himself with his gaping entrance. “Such a greedy boy.” he pushed in and Gajeel let out a silent cry of pleasure.

He fucked him hard and fast, for hours Gajeel's cock couldn't get hard anymore, it merely twitched as he had an orgasm after orgasm. Natsu moaned as he pounded into Gajeel's hot body.

Not stopping till he filled the greedy dragon slayer with cum. Gajeel passed out, happy and filled to the absolute brim. Natsu sighed as he had his fourth climax and collapsed onto the raven.

He rolled them on the side, and kept his dick inside him. He knew Gajeel would be mad if he pulled out. Wrapping his arms around his mate he nuzzled his neck.

To be continued


End file.
